mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sticks a Texugo
|Dublagem= * Nika Futterman * Aoi Yūki * Claire Morin * Mariana Torres |OutrasDubs= |NomesAlternativos=Sticks a Texugo Selvagem |Idade= Desconhecida |Espécie= Texugo |Gênero= Feminino |Pelo= Marrom, laranja |Pele= Pêssego |Olhos= Azuis |Traje= * Fitas para o Cabelo * Colar amarrado com vários objetos * Parte superior do tubo cinza * Pulseira Espiral de metal *Bracelete dourado * Saia cinza com cinto de corda ruiva * Botas de pele de animal |Alinhamento= Bom |Afiliação= *Equipe Sonic **Equipe Sticks *T.W. Barker Circo das Maravilhas |Gostos= *Seus amigos *Amy RoseArquivo:Sticks_profile.png *Caçar *Sua toca *LixoUm Dia de Dama *Coisas brilhantes |Desgostos= *Vida fora da toca *Ocasiões formais *Sua sombraMorando Com o Inimigo *Coisas fofas ou bonitasBichinhos de Estimação |Habilidades= *Grande agilidade *Instintos animais melhorados *Habilidades de combate *Habilidades de sobrevivência *Habilidades de caça *Chamado de pássaro *Portador eficiente do Raio de Energia |Movimentos e técnicas= *Homing Attack *Arrancada |Familiares= Tia DesconhecidaA Política da Porta Fechada }} Sticks a Texugo ou Sticks the Badger ou Sticks le blaireau é uma personagem principal em Sonic Boom. Ele é "a selvagem" da Equipe Sonic. Suas dubladoras oficiais são Nika Futterman, Aoi Yūki e Claire Morin, enquanto no Brasil é a Mariana Torres. Ela possui uma idade desconhecida e mora em uma Toca localizada na Seaside Coast. Em seu dia à dia ele enfrenta Dr. Eggman com seus robôs e também outros vilões junto do resto da equipe, além de salvar inúmeras vezes o Vilarejo. Aparência SticksFeet.png|Os pés de Stikcs em uma animação coneitual de Designated Heroes DH_concept.png|Os pés de Stikcs em uma animação coneitual de Designated Heroes Sticks é uma texugo antropomórfico apenas ligeiramente mais curta do que Amy. Ela tem a pele de laranja com cabelo grosso longo na parte de trás de sua cabeça, que ela guarda em duas fechaduras com cordas ruivas, e duas listras marrons em toda a cada um de seus olhos e orelhas redondas espessas que atingem o fim do seu cabelo. Além disso, ela tem um focinho de pêssego com um pequeno nariz preto, olhos azuis e uma cauda espessa médio-longo. Vestimenta Seu traje é composto por uma parte superior do tubo e uma saia com um cinto de corda ruiva, cada um feito de tecido cinza, e botas de de pele de animal com cor bronzeada, um com um manguito de pele e outro com bandas de metal. Como acessórios, ela tem uma faixa dourada em seu braço direito, uma pulseira em espiral em seu pulso esquerdo e um trançado colar de conchas e um anel de ouro. Em Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Sticks também usa um par de shorts de bicicleta preto. Para os Prêmios Premiados, Sticks usava um vestido de um ombro preto com bainhas brancas e sapatos pretos de salto alto-médio. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric thumb|left|252px|Sticks no VilarejoEm Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Sticks permaneceu em Bygone Island quando sua equipe lidou com o levante de Lyric o Último arcaico. Sempre que atender sua equipe, ela se ofereceu para negociar seus Shinies para coroas. Após Lyric foi derrotado, Sticks juntou-se a celebração de sua equipe no Vilarejo, onde ela tem uma parte de robô de Amy, que ela planejava usar como uma espátula. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal thumb|252px|Sticks fugindo de um deslizamentoEm Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Sticks estava recebendo informações de algumas rochas quando foi pego em um deslizamento de terra. Felizmente, seus amigos salvou na hora certa. Depois, ela tentou em vão para avisar seus amigos que um exército subterrâneo estava vindo para destruí-los. Sticks logo depois conheci Tails que revelaram Amy havia sido sequestrado por uma serpente do mal chamado Lyric por seu conhecimento sobre o Perdido Cristal de Poder. Surpreendentemente animado, Sticks esquerda para salvar Amy e fazer botas de cobra fora do Lyric para ela. No entanto, sua tentativa de resgate impulso foi interrompido por Sonic, que obteve sua para trabalhar junto com ele e Tails. Acompanhando Amy com seus registros de dados, enquanto Sticks confundido sua equipe com sua compreensão do trabalho em equipe, o trio encontrou Knuckles, que estava guardando o caminho de Amy e mandou-o para se juntar a sua missão. A equipe logo depois encontrou uma Shadow e uma peculiar ação de como Sonic havia-o derrotado. Sticks e co. então aprendeu Shadow estava sob controle Lyrics através de um dispositivo de controle da mente. Contato com eles ao longo de um holograma, Lyric alertou o grupo que logo iria exercer o poder de um deus e destruí-los, uma vez que ele foi feito com Amy. Sticks no entanto, não ficou impressionado. Com Sticks confiante em pistas de Amy, Equipe Sonic seguiu-os para uma unidade de de robô antiga depois da Shadow para a esquerda para se vingar de Lyric, onde se encontraram com Metal Sonic. Claro metal poderia levá-los para Lyric, eles o seguiram até um vulcão onde eles usaram um avião antigo para chegar a base de céu Lyrics. Depois de libertar Amy, Sticks enfrentou Lyric com sua equipe, que todos eles presos, exceto Sonic. Como Sticks foi libertado por Sonic, Lyric tentou destruir Equipe Sonic com uma arma, mas Shadow chegou a hora de parar a arma e permitir que Sonic a cair Lyric de sua aeronave. Acreditando Shadow fez seu trabalho, Sticks tinha um discurso emocionado sobre como o trabalho em equipe significava seus esforços foram desperdiçados em conjunto para animar Amy up. Sticks, em seguida, teve um abraço com Amy e foi para casa com seus amigos depois de Shadow esquerda. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Série de TV thumb|left|252px|Sticks especulando os motivos de EggmanAo visitar a casa de Tails, Sticks e seus amigos viram que Sonic e Tails alojados Dr. Eggman, Orbot e Cubot enquanto seu covil sofreu reparos. Sticks, no entanto, acreditava que era um complô para destruí-los com um "Obliteratorbot". Embora ela foi demitido, os receios dos Sticks foram confirmados após Eggman mantido Sonic e Tails acordado a noite toda, onde ele revelou que ele mentiu sobre seu covil para esgotar Sonic e Tails, e convocou seu Obliterator Bot para destruí-los. No entanto, o robô tem ordens de Eggman errado e atacou seu covil vez. Concordando em ajudar Eggman, Sticks, Knuckles e Amy distraído Obliterator Bot enquanto os outros atingiram seus interruptores de matar, embora eles foram muito tarde para salvar o covil.Morando Com o Inimigo thumb|252px|Sticks nas premiaçõesDurante a visita da Equipe Sonic na aldeia como ele foi bombardeado por meteoros, Sticks utilizado um sistema de defesa que havia preparado para salvar o dia. Mais tarde, Sticks recebeu uma carta dizendo que ela foi nomeada para um Prémio Premiado para salvar a cidade. No entanto, Sticks se recusou a ir para a sua gala desde que ela iria envergonhar a si mesma, até que Amy prometeu ensiná-la a ser uma senhora. Com Sonic como seu acompanhante, Sticks tem o básico, embora ela ainda lutava na gala, onde aprendeu Eggman também foi um candidato (por engano). Quando Eggman perdeu o prêmio para Leroy Tartaruga e retaliou com seus robôs, Sticks se recusou a lutar como "uma senhora não luta." Quando seus amigos foi pego no entanto, Sticks caiu a compostura, libertou seus amigos e Eggman dirigiu-se para fora. Com a gala salvo, Sticks levou o Prêmio Premiado de Leroy e concordou em ensinar Amy para ouvir seus instintos.Um Dia de Dama thumb|left|252px|Sticks no trapézioQuando Equipe Sonic lutou Polvo Bot de Eggman, que foi pego em um deslizamento de terra causado por culpa do Raio Desparafusador de Tails. Depois de vencer Eggman, Sticks desconfiada de Tails, levando-o para longe até que ele pudesse corrigir esse Raio Desparafusador. Tão logo, a tripulação encontrou T.W. Barker e seu circo itinerante que precisava de artistas de stand-in. Voluntariado para ajudar, Equipe Sonic deu um grande show na mesma noite. Depois, Barker disse Sticks e sua equipe seu plano para mantê-los como seus artistas e preso-los. Felizmente, eles foram libertados por Tails. Depois de lidar com Barker, Sticks se desculpou com Tails para duvidar dele.O Circo Chega à Cidade 252px|thumb|Sticks culpado Amy pela fuga dos Sapos SubterrâneosQuando tentaram Sticks com mando de Amy para se preparar para a noite das suas meninas para fora, Amy declarar-lhe uma venda de garage, ao ver seu quarto de despejo de pelúcia. Contra a vontade e recusa Sticks a desistir de seu material, Amy começou, assim, um estaleiro venda com a equipe. Para horror de Sticks, ela viu mais tarde Amy tinha cancelado a entrada para os Sapos Subterrâneos maus cavernas em sua toca. Apesar das tentativas heróis, os sapos invadiram Sticks casa e levou-a para suas cavernas para ser sacrificado. Felizmente, sua equipe resgatou. Resselagem as cavernas novamente, Sticks e Amy tinha a noite das suas meninas para fora.A Política da Porta Fechada thumb|left|252px|Sticks falando o que aconteceria se Knuckles não conseguisse equilibrar a balança da sorte do universoEnquanto Sticks e Amy conheceu Knuckles, que estava chateado por ter perdido a Sonic, Sticks lhe disse que era devido a uma mudança no equilíbrio da Balança da Sorte do Universo e convenceu-o de infligir desgraça brutal em si mesmo para queimar através de sua má sorte. Tails e Amy tentou Sticks convincentes para falar algum sentido em Knuckles antes que ele se machucou, mas ela tinha confiança nele. Sticks e sua equipe depois tentou parar Eggman quando ele invadiu a ilha, mas a má sorte de Knuckles e atual boa sorte de Eggman arruinou suas chances. Para bater Eggman, eles, pois, deixa Knuckles juntar-se temporariamente o médico e ter sua má sorte cancelar a boa sorte de Eggman, neutralizando-os ambos. Logo depois, porém, a equipe notou Tails tinha começado a má sorte de Knuckles.Knuckles o Azarado thumb|252px|Sticks com a equipe e Eggman e seus robôs fugindo do Templo Super Amigos.Quando Equipe Sonic lutou Eggman novamente, Sticks viu Sonic e Eggman ficam presos no Templo Super Amigos. Como Knuckles e Amy discutiram sobre quem deve liderar o resgate de Sonic, Sticks ficou de fora até que ela, junto com sua equipe e Orbot e Cubot, caiu para o templo como ele cedeu. Reunindo-se com Sonic e Eggman dentro, os dois se todos segurança através de um caminho escondido ao mesmo a tempo e Sticks deixou com sua equipe.O Templo da Amizade thumb|left|252px|Tails, Amy, Knuckles e Sticks vendo Sonic ser banidoSticks mais tarde foi para fora com seus amigos quando eles se conheceram o hip Swifty o Rato, a quem Sticks foi rapidamente feridos com. Isso mudou quando Sticks viu como Swifty arrogante desafiou Sonic a uma corrida onde o perdedor será banido do Village. Apesar de Sticks torcendo para Sonic na corrida, Sonic perdeu e foi prontamente expulso. No entanto, como Eggman apareceu com vários robôs Swifty e revelou a equipe que ele orquestrou tudo para deixar a aldeia indefesa, Sonic foi trazido de volta e salvou o dia.Velocidade Radical thumb|252px|Sticks e Amy Como Sticks, Sonic, Knuckles e Amy geladas na praia, Tails mostrou-lhes seu tradutor universal TU. No entanto, TU criou tensão entre Sticks e a equipe ao traduzir seus pensamentos privados do subtexto de seu discurso. Quando Tails e TU voltou no dia seguinte, TU "traduzido" as suas observações, em insultos. Como toda a gente começou a lutar, Tails descobriu este TU foi um envio falso por Eggman para separá-los. Enquanto Tails esquerda para salvar o real TU, Sticks e o resto ficou em casa, sem pensar TU valeu a pena. Mais tarde, TU voltou a dar-lhes mensagem do Tails e traduzi-lo para uma chamada para resgatá-lo de Eggman. Atacar o covil, bastões e sua equipe libertado Tails e vencer Mega de Eggman. Ainda farto de TU, porém, Sticks atirou-a ao mar contra a vontade de sua equipe.Traduza Isto thumb|left|252px|Sticks apreciando BusterApós Equipe Sonic salvou a vila de Anti-Bombeiro Bot, Sticks mostrou um gatinho maus tratos, tornando sua equipe convencê-la a obter um animal de estimação para aprender compaixão. Enquanto out pet compras com Sonic, Sticks escolheu um robo-cão nojento que ela chamou de "Buster". Enquanto Sticks amei seu novo animal de estimação, Buster irritou seus amigos. Depois de Buster arruinou a tentativa da equipe para parar um assalto feito por Orbot e Cubot, o grupo tentou fazer Sticks desistir de Buster, mas ela recusou. Eggman, em seguida, veio com um presente para Buster, revelando que ele o fez. No entanto, o presente de Eggman virou Buster em um robô maior que chamou a equipe, exceto para Sticks. Sticks tem Buster sob controle embora e tinha-lhe libertar seus amigos e livrar-se de Eggman. Sabendo Buster era muito perigoso no entanto, uma triste Sticks soltou.Bichinhos de Estimação thumb|252px|Sticks e a equipe com os efeitos do Cookie do MalNa Cabana do Sonic, Sticks encontrou alguns cookies mal que transformou-a em um clone do Eggman quando ela comeu um. Agora mal, Sticks juntou Tails, Knuckles e Amy (que também tinha comido o biscoitos mal) sob a tutela de Eggman para traçar a morte de Sonic. Quando Sonic veio para salvá-los, Sticks e da equipe encurralou, só para começar a lutar pela honra para capturar Sonic. Durante a luta, Sticks e os outros foram voltou ao normal por Sonic e Eggman (que Sonic virou bom com um cookie de mal com o seu DNA). Eggman agora pensavam que iriam trabalhar juntos, mas Equipe Sonic não gostou da idéia, então Sticks restaurado o médico ao normal.Cabeças de Ovo thumb|left|252px|Sticks junto da equipe tomando milkshakesEnquanto Equipe Sonic estava em Meh Burger, Orbot e Cubot chegaram, tendo deixado Eggman para ser seus amigos, mas Sticks permaneceu duvidosa. Logo depois, Eggman, Orbot e Cubot veio a ajuda de Equipe Sonic para parar um vírus de computador chamado Nominatus que assumiu tecnologia de Eggman para destruir todas as formas de vida. Sticks, assim, ajudou a manter os robôs invasores afastado até Tails, Eggman, Orbot e Cubot destruída Nominatus. A batalha sobre, Equipe Sonic terminou a sua trégua com Eggman.Batalha Cibernética thumb|252px|Sticks e a equipe dentro do covil após um ataqueEnquanto Sticks ajudou Amy com o almoço da equipe, eles se encontraram Eggman que queria contratar Amy para uma redecoração de sua toca para a revista Covil Moderno. Para choque de Sticks, Amy concordou, enquanto sentia desvalorizado pelos outros. Mais tarde, Equipe Sonic começou a perder Amy, então eles foram para o covil de Eggman para ver como ela estava. Eggman afirmou Amy tinha escolhido para ficar, mas o grupo não acreditava nisso e invadiu o esconderijo onde eles libertaram Amy da prisão, e Amy fizesse paz com os outros. Equipe Sonic o lixeira covil de Eggman e seus Badniks em seu caminho para fora, custando Eggman seu lugar na revista Modern Lair.Decorando o Covil thumb|left|252px|Sticks capturada pelo Gigante de PedraQuando um Gigante de Granito nomeado Gigante de Pedra atacou a aldeia, Sticks e Amy reuniu-se com Sonic, Tails e Knuckles que despertou nele. Percebendo Gigante de Pedra estava apenas tentando adormecer, Sticks tentou cantar-lhe uma canção de ninar quando rejeitou Amy. Apesar de seu canto horrível, que fez Gigante de Pedra sonolento. Como Equipe Sonic realocados Gigante de Pedra quando ele bloqueou uma estrada, Eggman apareceu para tentar capturá-lo. Enquanto sua equipe vencer Eggman, Sticks foi sequestrado por Gigante de Pedra que teve seu cantar para ele até que ela foi salva por sua equipe. Eles, então, atraídos Gigante de Pedra ao covil de Eggman onde eles tinham o adormecer a uma gravação do canto de Sticks.Gigante de Pedra thumb|252px|Sticks fugindo da maldição do Alce VesgoEnquanto em casa, Sticks viu um alce vesgo e acreditava sua equipe havia sido amaldiçoado. Como Sticks tentou proteger seus amigos com armadilhas, que foi com a sua alternativa para procurar um sagüi chamado Macaquinho para quebrar a maldição, a quem Sticks forçado a ajudá-los. Dada tarefas para provar o seu merecimento, Sticks funcionou sem queixa-se (ao contrário de sua equipe) até que viram Macaquinho sob ataque de Eggman. Fazendo um negócio, Equipe Sonic se livrou de Eggman e, em troca, Macaquinho quebrou sua maldição. Em seu caminho para casa, Sticks quase acreditou que havia sido amaldiçoado novamente, se não fosse para Knuckles.A Maldição do Alce Vesgo thumb|left|252px|Sticks e a equipe vendo a bola de barbante giganteDepois de destruir Escorpião-bot, Equipe Sonic notou Eggman estava afundando em uma queda que acabou por tornar o médico perder toda a motivação. Como Sticks foi impulsionado porcas pela Sonic que cresceram inquietos da paz, Equipe Sonic tentou re-motivar Eggman enganando Sonic para lutar com ele. Embora Sonic não foi enganado como pretendido, o seu plano ainda tem Sonic e Eggman para lutar novamente.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade thumb|252px|Sticks, Tails, Amy e Knuckles esperando Sonic trazer a bolaComo Equipe Sonic foi atacado por Bots caranguejo antes de um jogo, eles tinham Sonic estadia put (Sticks, em particular), devido ao barulho que ele tinha começado a fazer durante a corrida. Eggman então apareceu, alegando que ele não começou o ataque, para ajudar Sonic. Embora Sticks insistiu Eggman não era confiável, Sonic teve sua oferta e logo voltou com novos sapatos que silenciado o seu ruído. Mal, Eggman atacou com seu robô gigante. Sticks tentou combatê-la, mas o robô cresceu apenas mais forte quanto mais Sonic correu com seus sapatos novos Apesar do ceticismo 'Sticks, Sonic salvou a equipe sobrecarregando o robô com a corrida excessiva.Pés Descontrolados thumb|252px|Sticks e a equipe rindo do novo robô de Eggman, a [[Vaca Bot|left]]Sticks mais tarde viu Sonic e Knuckles jogar arremesso de coco com sua equipe quando Eggman apareceu para atacá-los com Vaca Bot, um robô que criaria uma enorme explosão se destruído. Como tal, Sticks e sua equipe manteve Vaca Bot para baixo, enquanto Tails reprogramado-lo, fazendo-o procurar e destruir Eggman, o que obrigou Sonic para ir avisar o médico.Vaca Bot thumb|252px|Sticks e a equipe jogando voleibol após Sonic e Eggman voltarem aos seus respectivos corposEnquanto lá fora, Equipe Sonic localizado um meteoro cair nas proximidades, que bateu brevemente Sonic e Eggman quando eles tentaram tomá-lo. Como Sticks continuou seus dias de descanso com sua equipe, Eggman veio, alegando que ele era Sonic no corpo de Eggman. Sticks não comprá-lo e dirigi Eggman ao largo, mas logo retornou com seu exército. Durante a luta, porém, Sticks e o resto se reuniu Tails que verificaram que o meteoro de fato tinha trocado mentes Sonic e Eggman das, e eles usaram o meteoro para reverter o processo.O Meteoro thumb|252px|Sticks cultivando amarelinhas para fazer uma torta para um concurso|leftComo Sticks pegou amarelinhas para uma torta para o festival de torta, Tails acidentalmente arruinou o pomar com uma máquina que ele fez para ajudá-la. Sticks, portanto, teve Tails replantar do pomar enquanto ela e a equipe foi para o festival, que adere ganhou com a sua entrada. Ao retornar, Tails tinha deixado para se juntar à Sociedade do Relâmpago e as sementes que foram plantadas transformou em flora mutantes. Sticks e Knuckles, portanto, realizou as plantas ao largo, enquanto o outro tem Tails costas, que destruíram as plantas com a sua máquina. Enquanto Sticks feita com Tails no entanto, ela ainda lhe tinha replantar do pomar.Bom em Ser Mau thumb|252px|Sticks tentando defender SonicQuando Sticks mais tarde ajudou a vencer Eggman e sua Bot Moth, Eggman processou da Sonic para quebrar o pescoço não provocada. Durante o julgamento, Sticks foi interrogado pelo advogado de Eggman, T.W. Barker, e acidentalmente fez o pior caso para Sonic até Amy parou o julgamento.Não Me Julgue thumb|252px|Sticks e a equipe assistindo um filme de comédia|leftDurante uma noite de cinema, Sticks e seus amigos foram atacados por Egg Tanque de Eggman. Em sua batalha, um loop de tempo foi acidentalmente criado, tornando o dia manter repetindo. A par dos acontecimentos, Eggman finalmente procurou ajuda do Equipe Sonic para parar o laço do tempo. Quando Knuckles recusou-se a selar o laço com um recipiente desde que ele tinha uma consulta com o dentista no dia seguinte, Sticks tirou seu dente quebrado que fez Knuckles quebrar o loop.O Dia do Ouriço thumb|252px|Sticks e Knuckles lutando juntosAo puxar Tails longe de seu avião, Equipe Sonic encontrou Eggman vender molho de tomate, pois pensavam que foi envenenado. No entanto, o molho provou limpo, por isso Sticks e sua tripulação deixar Eggman manter vendê-lo. Semanas mais tarde, enquanto Sticks teve problemas com seus eletrônicos, Equipe Sonic viu Eggman revelar na TV que suas latas de molho tinha virado seus aparelhos eletrônicos em robôs para conquistar a ilha. Depois de lutar contra um pequeno exército, Sticks e sua equipe levou a luta para Eggman enquanto Tails tentou recuperar seu avião transformado em arma, mas foi invadida por robôs de Eggman. Felizmente, Tails caiu, pegou controlador de Eggman e fechou os robôs para baixo, assim como Eggman arruinou seu plano ao revelar-lo na TV.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Quadrinhos The Big Boom thumb|222px|Sticks correndo para avisar sobre o Rock-cyborgEnquanto sua equipe estavam lutando Dr. Eggman Sticks viu a Rock-cyborg subir a partir subterrânea sob casa de Tails e sair com a casa inteira. Ela logo descobriu Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Amy e disse-lhes como casa de Tails tinha sido tomada (inicialmente designado para a casa ter sido "roubado"), enquanto seus amigos tentavam fazer um plano, Sticks encontrou as pegadas Rocha-ciborgues e seguido -los enquanto cheirando a grama, o que fez sua equipe acho que ela tem o cheiro do robô. Quando ela finalmente explicou a si mesma, ela tinha levar o grupo para o Rock-cyborg. Lá, Sticks subiu a Rock-cyborg para verificar calhas de Tails para fitas com fio onde ajudou Tails empurrou para o Rock-cyborg mais como uma parte da emboscada da equipe, dando Sonic the chance de destruí-lo e trazer a casa de Tails para trás em sua fundação. , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... er... One" thumb|left|252px|Sticks tentando acabar com o Big BoyNão muito tempo depois, Sticks enfrentou mech Big Boy do Dr. Eggman com o Sonic, Tails e Amy. Durante a batalha, Knuckles apareceu e preso a sua própria equipe, alegando que ele já trabalhou com Eggman uma vez que ele estava cansado de críticas de Amy, embora Sticks fui em frente e preso-se em sua própria gaiola. Como eles foram carregados no Big Boy, Knuckles revelado a eles que ele estava fingindo ser aliado de Eggman para enganá-lo. Como Knuckles esquerda para derrotar Eggman (depois de Amy e Tails o convenceu de que seu plano era brilhante apesar de suas falhas), Sticks libertado Sonic, que por sua vez, partiu-os para fora do Big Boy enquanto Knuckles feita Eggman retirada. Pouco depois que a equipe teve o cuidado de Orbot e Cubot porém, Sticks encontrou Amy em um pânico sobre ter perdido seu martelo piko. , "Knuckleduster" De volta à casa de Amy, Sticks viu Amy soluço sobre sua perda que só foi agravada por Sonic, Tails e Knuckles. Para pará-lo, Sticks chutou os meninos para fora para olhar para o martelo, enquanto ela ajudou Amy encontrar um espaço reservado em seu arsenal. No entanto, Amy não conseguiu usá-los e só tem Sticks e Knuckles feridos. Felizmente, Sonic encontra o martelo piko e Sticks foi para casa, onde encontrou a Pedra da Justiça, uma antiga "arma", ela havia passado anos procurando. , "Hammer Spaced" thumb|222px|Sticks após derrotar o Big BoyComo seus amigos estavam encurralados por Dr. Eggman atualizado Big Boy, Sticks veio para ajudá-los e anunciou que ela iria derrotar Eggman com o rock de Justiça, mas ninguém acreditava que era a arma, ela alegou que ele seja, mas heróis e vilão eram igualmente impressionar a pedra aparentemente inanimado, e ignorou apesar Sticks implorando sua equipe para usá-lo. Frustrados com a sua ignorância, ela demonstrou a Rocha de Justiça si mesma, jogando-a no Big Boy, fazendo-a ricochetear no mech e destruí-lo, e Sticks saudou a arma para sua equipe boquiabertos. Depois que assustou Eggman e seus lacaios ao largo, Sticks recebeu desculpas e felicitações de seus amigos, mas depois descobriu que a rocha do poder de Justiça foi usado para cima. Depois de luto sua perda, Sticks foi levado para casa por Tails e Amy, onde ela despreocupadamente descartado a Rocha da Justiça em uma pilha de pedras. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka Sticks e sua equipe logo veio a ajudar o Sonic quando o Dr. Eggman atacou com seus asseclas, embora deixe Eggman fuga. Mais tarde, na Meh Burger, Equipe Sonic encontrou Eggman novamente que procurou sua ajuda para operar os passeios em seu Eggtoberfest, que Eggman esperava ganhar a confiança dos moradores com. Sticks e seus amigos cumpriu a ele, embora apenas para manter um olho nas coisas, onde logo após encontrado o exército de Eggman atacando os moradores. Depois de derrotar o exército, Sticks e sua equipe foram saudados pelos aldeões. , "Eggtoberfest!" Algum tempo depois, Sticks e a equipe chegou a defender Sonic, quando foi atacado por Courier Robot de Eggman. O robô então transformada em um telefone de vídeo que Eggman contactado Equipe Sonic através de desafiá-los a uma corrida justa na Go-kart Pan-ilha Grand Prix. Enquanto os outros aceitaram, Sticks opôs-lo muito, prevendo que era uma armadilha para copiar seus dados com scanners manipuladas em um dos robôs de Eggman e que kart de Eggman se tornaria um "dragão-mech". No dia seguinte, Sticks assistiu do Sonic e Eggman briga estrada dos espectadores de pé, completamente surpreso que quase todas as suas previsões estavam corretas (kart de Eggman transformada em uma aranha em vez de um dragão). Vindo à ajuda do Sonic na linha de chegada, Sticks atacou Eggman quando ele não estava olhando, enquanto sua equipe distraiu no avião de Tails. Depois Sonic ganhou, a equipe se juntou ao ataque, onde Sticks foi arremessado para a selva por um pedaço de detritos quando o mech explodiu. Lá, ela encontrou um portal estranho e foi surpreendido por algumas pessoas misteriosas emergentes a partir dele. , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" , "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part 2" Restabelecendo-se de volta para casa, Sticks começou a monitorar Dr. Eggman sobre vigilância, apenas para encontrá-lo espionando ela, ao mesmo tempo. , "True Stories" Worlds Unite Sticks se retiraram para os arbustos como X, Zero e Axl dos Maverick Hunters emergiu. Espionando os visitantes, ela atacou Zero quando X sugeriu que perguntou em torno de algumas direções, cinzas, ela declarou que ela não iria deixá-los interrogar os moradores. Após X explicou que eles vieram em paz, Sticks convidar-se ao longo de jornada dos robôs para derrubar Sigma (Sticks adivinhou a sua missão, para surpresa de seus novos aliados). Tomar um momento para agarrar Comédia chimpanzé eo Fastidious Beaver (muito para a sua confusão) para criar "Equipe Sticks", Sticks levou o grupo ao covil do Dr. Eggman em busca de uma maneira de viajar para diferentes dimensões, onde se depararam com Orbot e Cubot. Após ser ameaçado por Zero, a dupla cumpriu com suas demandas e fez um Portal Genesis improvisada com uma máquina no laboratório de Eggman, com Sticks e seus aliados unem os caçadores em sua aventura. , "Worlds Unite Part Two: Broken Heroes" Enquanto Sticks procurado avidamente, ela era incapaz de fazê-la membros da equipe mais covardes se juntar. Ela foi, em seguida, bateu fora a Patrol Sky e em um Portal Genesis por Zomom, e acabou no mundo de Street Fighter, onde se encontrou com Chun-Li. , "Worlds Unite! Part Six: Fire in the Sky " Depois de seguir o seu novo time de volta ao seu mundo para destruir um motor Unity, Sticks acompanhada X para o mundo do Monster Hunter, onde ela tem um Gore Magala se juntar a eles com tagarelice. Deslizando através de uma anormalidade, Sticks, em seguida, juntou-se com Axl no mundo da Viewtiful Joe onde ela recrutou Viewtiful Joe e Sexy Silvia também. , "Worlds Unite Part Ten: Justice Across Worlds" Personalidade Sticks é enérgico e primal como um animal selvagem. Ela tem Instintos animais afiados, é um caçador de combatente e tenaz temível, e quando está com raiva ela entra em um frenesi selvagem. Por causa de sua vida isolado, Sticks se tornou de-kilted, obtuso, mental e simplesmente de noz, e ela acha que os outros estão vivendo em um mundo alternativo diferente do normal, um, algo que enerva amigos e inimigos igualmente. No entanto, ela não gosta de ter a si mesma e teorias baixados como louco (como ela muitas vezes acaba por ser à direita). Apesar de seu fundo, Sticks é inteligente, especialmente quando em seu elemento direito, embora sua maneira de falar sai como estranho para outras pessoas como ela fala em um dialeto primitivo ela mesma ensinou. Além disso, existe um método definido em grande parte da sua loucura, e suas idéias cérebros-de cabelo pode ser por vezes traços de brilho que levam a soluções que ninguém mais poderia ter pensado. Devido a viver na selva, Sticks não tem noção de comportamento formal, um fato que ela conhece e se preocupa irá envergonhá-la em situações de fantasia, e ela está revoltado por qualquer coisa bonito, adorável e distorcido. Ela adora passar o tempo em sua toca e retorna a ele para a segurança quando uma situação se torna muito estranho para ela. Como Tails, ela é apaixonada artes e ofícios e faz as coisas a partir do que ela encontra na natureza. Enquanto não mostrando aversão a ela, Sticks também não gosta muito de tecnologia, em circunstâncias normais, porque "não se pode confiar." thumb|left|252px|Sticks descrevendo a maldiçãoA habilidades sociais de "Sticks precisam de muito trabalho. Ela sempre falar o que pensa, mesmo que ele aparece como socialmente não calibrada, e sua selvageria, por vezes, ela fica em apuros durante situações sociais. As Sticks não é a pessoa mais confiante e está cheio de suspeitas ultrajantes (embora seu ceticismo instintivo muitas vezes acaba por ser bastante preciso). Ela é muito supersticiosa e pressente o perigo e conspirações em toda parte, o que a deixa em um estado de stress constante. Como tal, ela tem o equipamento preparado até mesmo para as situações mais tristes. Enquanto os conceitos de partilha, compaixão e amizade são estranhos para ela, Sticks tem um bom coração e um desejo genuíno de chegar mais perto de Sonic e seus amigos, embora ela também é completamente confortável estar sozinho, e é ferozmente leal a eles. No entanto, isso também cria uma luta interna por ela; por um lado, ela não é certeza que ela pode lidar com a vida fora de sua toca, mas por outro lado ela ama seus amigos e quer sair com eles. Como demonstrado, Sticks tem uma voz horrível, que tem sido comparada a "gaita de foles em um picador de madeira" e era ruim o suficiente para detonar o Medidor de Desastres de Tails. Aparições Relacionamentos Amy thumb|left|252px|Sticks e Amy jogando pedras no vulcãoEntre seus novos amigos na Equipe Sonic, a melhor amiga de Sticks é Amy Rose, que é aquele em que Sticks quer chegar mais perto da maioria. Como um símbolo de sua amizade, cada um deles possui um colar de BFF acopláveis. Ao trabalhar em conjunto, Sticks e Amy são uma equipa sólida, exibindo colaboração bem oleada em combate e outras situações, como em sobrevivência na selva. Enquanto Amy ajuda Sticks adaptar à civilização, Sticks, por sua vez dispostos a ir a extremos para ajudar e proteger Amy, mesmo quando ela duvida dela. Na verdade, quando Lyric o Último Arcaico seqüestrado Amy, Sticks imediatamente decolou para salvá-la sem um plano ou uma pista. Da mesma forma, Sticks será sempre lá para dar apoio emocional Amy. Eles também têm a noite das meninas para fora, apesar de suas diferenças. Sticks si mesma detém Amy em alta conta, vendo-a como a pessoa mais inteligente em torno de (mais ainda do que Tails), e é mais dedicado a instruções mais finas de Amy do que o resto de sua equipe. Seu relacionamento está longe de ser fácil, porém, como Sticks tem dificuldade em entender maneiras e tentativas civilizadas de Amy ter seu ato mais senhora do tipo, enquanto Amy nem sempre concordam com a natureza primitiva e simples de Sticks. Independentemente de sua afeição por ela, Sticks nem sempre concordam com a atitude autoritária de Amy, nem é ela gosta muito de suas idéias para atividades em grupo. Há também momentos em que Sticks podem agir sem consideração para com Amy, embora ela ainda aprecia-la tanto como um companheiro e um amigo, e vai tentar fazer as pazes com ela sempre que tem perturbado ela. Sonic thumb|left|252px|Sticks abraçando Sonic por agradecimentoOutro dos amigos e colegas mais próximos de Sticks é Sonic. Sticks e Sonic são bastante parecidos em relação à forma como eles "ir correndo para o perigo sem um plano, uma direção, ou uma pista", embora Sticks é geralmente mantidos na linha por Sonic. Em termos de liderança, Sticks aceita Sonic como seu chefe de equipa, embora ela realmente não confiar nele (ou qualquer um responsável). Independentemente disso, Sticks adora ser amigo de Sonic e gosta de sair com ele, e irá proteger e ajudá-lo a melhor maneira que sabe, mesmo quando ele duvida dela. Da mesma forma, ela realmente aprecia Sonic para o que ele está disposto a fazer por causa dela. No entanto, ela faz tem seus limites para o quanto de snarkiness do Sonic ela pode tomar e não está acima de colocá-lo em seu lugar quando ele merece. Tails thumb|left|252px|Sticks chateada por causa da tecnologia de TailsMiles "Tails" Prower é um dos companheiros de equipe "Sticks e amigos próximos, embora haja uma dinâmica oposta entre eles. Enquanto Sticks é geralmente suspeito e tem idéias malucas, Tails é um otimista inerente e se baseia em fatos e da ciência que faz com que uma grande quantidade de brigas entre os dois. Sua relação é ainda mais árdua devido ao mal-estar de Sticks sobre a tecnologia, que Tails utiliza constantemente. Por alguma razão, ela é também muito contra ter Tails conduzi-la. Como muitos de seus amigos, Sticks tende a suspeitar e desconfiança Tails; uma vez que ela ainda achava que ele era um agente duplo. Ela também não se reconhecer o seu grande intelecto (como ela acha que Amy é mais esperto do que ele). No entanto, Sticks adora ter Tails como um amigo e gosta de sair com ele, e irá protegê-lo, em vez ferozmente, mesmo quando ele duvida dela. Em um exemplo, ela ainda encontrou-o mais adorável do que difícil. Além disso, apesar de suas divergências, Sticks sempre fazer as pazes com Tails mais cedo ou mais tarde, como eles vêm para apreciar as diferenças e as contribuições de cada um. Knuckles thumb|252px|Sticks atacando Knuckles por causa do TUKnuckles the Echidna é outro dos amigos e companheiros de equipe de Sticks. Fora de todos na sua tripulação, Sticks tende a tratar Knuckles como um membro mais descartável, ter sugerido mais de uma vez para destruí-lo quando julgar necessário; uma vez, quando ela pensou que Knuckles tinha aparecido do nada, ela queria matá-lo com fogo. Ela também não hesitará em violentamente assalto Knuckles, geralmente quando ele irritou ela ou por uma causa maior, como puxando o seu dente quebrado. Como seus amigos, Sticks não encontra Knuckles muito inteligente, embora ela não se incomoda tanto sobre ele como a outros. Na verdade, Knuckles é muitas vezes o único que acredita em teorias de Sticks. Da mesma forma, Sticks demonstrou confiança notável na Knuckles, ou seja, quando ela tinha certeza de que poderia fazer pender a balança sorte do universo em seu favor antes que ele foi morto. Enquanto Knuckles ainda fica com os nervos de Sticks às vezes, ela, no entanto, adora ter Knuckles como um amigo e gosta de sair com ele, e irá protegê-lo, em vez ferozmente quando ela quiser. Buster thumb|left|252px|Sticks após beijar BusterBuster é um meleca bot criado pelo Dr. Eggman, e ex-pet de Sticks. Apesar grosseria e origem de Buster, Sticks o amava muito e regou-o com bondade, algo que ela nunca fez a ninguém. Cativado por ele à primeira vista, Sticks encontra-lo adorável uma vez que ela é repugnado pela fofura. Ela foi também protetor dos Buster, tanto que ela deixou de ser um herói para mantê-lo seguro. Durante seu breve tempo juntos, Sticks fez um forte vínculo com Buster. Inicialmente, ela escolhê-lo sobre sua equipe, e quando Eggman virou Buster contra ela, ela se recusou a machucá-lo. No final, porém, Sticks compreendido Buster era muito perigoso, por isso estava com o coração pesado que ela o soltou. Dr. Eggman thumb|252px|Sticks facinada com EggmanComo o resto da Equipe Sonic, inimigo jurado de Sticks é Dr. Eggman. No entanto, eles têm uma relação bastante complexa. Por um lado, Sticks sempre luta Eggman para frustrou seus planos de dominação. Quando não está lutando, porém, eles mantêm um relacionamento mais passiva, onde eles deixar o outro ser nas proximidades sem começar a briga. Por sua parte, Sticks vê Eggman como uma ameaça razoável, tendo sublinhado como seus robôs destruir tudo e colocar músicas na cabeça das pessoas que não podem esquecer. Ela também não confia no médico em circunstâncias normais, quando ele afirma que ele não é até algo, visivelmente ainda menos do que os seus amigos e, em vez suspeita que ele é até algo (que normalmente é correto). Apesar disso, ainda Sticks pensa que o próprio Eggman é uma piada total. Por causa de suas vitórias constantes sobre ele, Sticks tem uma tendência a subestimar Eggman e esquecer o quão perigoso ele pode ser. Habilidades /Habilidades}} Sticks possui Instintos animais inigualáveis e bastante precisos. Ela tem habilidades de sobrevivência deserto extremamente afiados em diversas áreas, tais como a criação de abrigo e incêndios, nó subordinação, cantos de pássaros, identificar os cogumelos comestíveis, navegação e medição de tempo sem instrumentos modernos. Ela é bem um caçador excelente. Fisicamente, Sticks é muito rápido e ágil, capaz de se esquivar sucessiva fogo laser com pouca dificuldade e tem habilidades acrobáticas em nível com um acrobata de circo. Falas /Falas}} Galeria Trivia thumb|252px|Sticks em *Sticks é a única personagem de Sonic Boom, que aparece em um jogo fora da franquia. **Onde ela aparece em *Sticks tem algumas diferenças do resto da equipe: **Ela não possui nenhuma fita esportiva. **Ela não usa luvas. **O motivo de Sticks não ter um comunicador, é por ela não confiar em tecnologia. ***Mas para se comunicar com os outros ela usa um telefone.Just a Guy **Ela é a única que tem um familiar. *Sticks pode tocar a banjo. Navegação Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Texugos Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Equipe Sonic Categoria:Sticks a Texugo Categoria:Chefes Categoria:S Categoria:Personagens de Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom